


A Third Wheel

by Kit_SummerIsle



Series: Luck of the Draw [4]
Category: Transformers - All Media Types
Genre: Everything is consensual, First Time, M/M, Seal-Breaking, Sticky Sexual Interfacing, ideal society AU, luck of the draw AU
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-09-02
Updated: 2019-01-16
Packaged: 2019-07-05 21:22:32
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 4,958
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15871980
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kit_SummerIsle/pseuds/Kit_SummerIsle
Summary: Starscream's time has come for Matching and he would rather it not to go by the luck of the draw. But it is tradition, law and he cannot forego it either.





	1. A week before

Vos. The shining jewel of Cybertron, the slender crown of the upper reaches of the Vidalia mountain range, the only Cybertronian megacity unapproachable on the highway system of the planet and barely even on cross-country roads. Its towers are piercing the clouds and disturbing winds and some are straining their slender necks into the upper atmosphere, where air is rare and cold is fierce, and daring young Seekers jump out of the windows into the air that’s so thin it barely supports their wings, so cold that it freezes their turbines and they freefall laughing hundreds of hics before friendlier, warmer wings caress them into sputtering life again and they soar and sweep into normal flight-paths before the fatal kiss of the ground could take them… Some aeries are so big on their slender, interconnected legs that they create their own weather, lifting, forcing winds upwards and wringing their rain out at the valley-side, where it creates near constant waterfalls that never reach the ground, because the side-winds carry the mist out, over the plains far below… and mechling Seekers jump into the morning rainbow mists, laughing as it shines them with a multitude of colours, wets them with so fine a mist it goes deep under the plates and tickles as it creates tiny shorts in their systems, causing them to fail and drop sometimes dozens of hics before they recover and soar up again laughing, breathless and exhilarated… Carriers and Sires of all times has forbidden the dangerous game, but it remained the favourite pastime of those daring and brave and reckless enough to enjoy it to the fullest.

Starscream might have been one of those. He certainly had the courage, the speed, the technique – and the nature for it, to try everything at least once no matter how forbidden, unadvised or frowned upon that thing might be. And he certainly loved to show off his flight proves, his speed as much as his colours and frame… Lately, the rainbow mists had to miss him, since he had moved to Iacon and started to study at the Academy, in the city of the plains, the city of low, sprawling, squatting buildings of endless mazes of corridors and rooms and staircases, that are forever alien for a Seeker. But this morning still found him visiting back to the rainbow misty waterfalls and now, since the sun had risen, he was standing in the open-air central hall of the Royal Aerie of Vos, with his Sire, the Winglord… standing with wings spread to their fullest and shrieking at the top of his vocalizer… and not in a joyous way either.

“I DON’T CARE!”

“You should!”

“I have work to do! Experiments! Studies! This is stupid and backwards!”

“You will NOT be in Iacon for the Matching!”

“I CAN AND I WILL!”

“I order you to stay in Vos!”

“You can’t order me!”

“I CAN AND I WILL!”

Starlight’s light, slender, blue wings trembled from the power of the roar, but he still moved to stand between his mate and his son. He wasn’t sure which one felt worse – Steelsong’s tower-shaking roar or the shrill, glass-shattering tones of Starscream – but he couldn’t take their argument any longer. Argument was putting it very mildly…

“Stop it, both of you!”

No matter that it wasn’t their first and certainly would not be the last. He could silence them momentarily, but they were both headstrong and contrary enough to restart it any time, for any reason, about any topic. They were like this ever since… well, ever since Starscream’s second frame. 

“Can’t you discuss it civilly, like… I don’t know, like you are a Winglord and the Heir, in the Royal Aerie of Vos?”

Starscream’s mouthplates drew to a momentary smirk before he schooled his sharp features back to scowling. He loved the banter with Starlight, who, though several degrees quieter than either of them, had a sharp, cutting wit that could put them to their places easily. Steelsong was less amused, but he too had learned that even the Winglord could be put out to sleep on the couch – so to speak – meaning that Starlight was an easygoing mech until he reached his limit – after which he was just as formidable as the Winglord himself. The steel-gray mech took several deep invents to calm himself and he forced the stubborn cant of his wings down a notch.

“I allow him too much as it is, and you know that. The Council is always on me to make him act more like a true Heir.”

Starscream, Starlight noted, had not dropped his wings even a micrometer, despite the momentary smirk on his faceplates that disappeared as fast as dry ice on a hot day.

“You mean what the stupid Council imagines a Heir should be!” He snarled and his talons formed a fist. “I refuse to be a pampered, useless thing that’s only good for a match and processorless partying!”

“Starscream, the Matching is not about finding a bondmate and you know it.”

“Well, Carrier, tell that to them, because they certainly think that it is so!”

Starlight sighed. The Council was mostly composed of traditionalists, so Starscream did have a point there. He turned to his mate, who was standing stiff and a stern expression on his dark faceplates, so much like his son, despite their differences in frame and colour. Starscream was as colourful and Steelsong metallic grey, as slender as his Sire broad… and exactly as headstrong as he was. 

“Steelsong, instead of shouting and ordering him to stay – which has never worked and you know that – why don’t you take Starscream’s side in the Council for once? He would be much more comfortable with the Matching if he knew that you didn’t intend to bond him off. Which you don’t, right?”

Usually, he would suggest the compromise while they were alone, but something told him that Starscream wouldn’t budge this time and Steelsong needed to know it too. So out in the open it would be for once. 

“And you, my Star… I love you, but you can be as obtuse as any of those crumbling wings in the Council. We do not want you to bond the mech the matching computers give you. Why, it could even be a grounder…” – both of their wings shook in disgust, but they knew better than interrupt him – “… yes, it can be a grounder, you know that it happens, and certainly nomech on the Council would want you to bond one; and no, we cannot allow you for a medic to take your seals either even if that happens. The High Priest is very… particular about the matching and especially so in the noble ranks. It is Primus’s will and shouldn’t be interfered. But it is just that – a one-time occasion and as I told you many times, it should be a happy one if you let it be.”

His long speech had the effect of calming down a bit both Steelsong and Starscream. The grey wings were almost relaxed now as he spoke up.

“Starlight is right, I don’t expect you to bond with the mech you are matched with. I will make sure the Council understands it too. But you must be in Vos, I won’t allow you to stay in Iacon. Your studies can be put to hold for a few orns and you should spend more time with your future trine anyhow.”

Starscream was a lot less relaxed still and looking like he still wanted to object. Starlight frowned. Maybe there was something more troubling him than just fear of bonding? He discreetly nudged his mate to leave. Starscream would never tell him something he feared, not wanting to show weakness for his Sire.

“Star… what’s wrong?”

“The whole Matching is so stupid…”

Starlight lifted a brow plate. 

“You are not troubled about being forced to bond, right? It’s something else.”

“The whole thing!”

“Star… you are not afraid of… interfacing?”

“No, I’m not!” 

Starlight believed him. It would be strange anyhow. Seeker society was pretty open and easy about interfacing and both his future trinemates were older, so Starscream should know it was nothing to fear. Though both Thundercracker and Skywarp knew better than interface with him before his first time Matching! 

“What, then?”

Strascream gnawed on his lips and his wings trembled behind him. Finally, like a dam broken, words burst out of his vocalizer…

“Can you see how one has somemech whom he would like to be his first and can’t, because of this stupid tradition? I have to give my seals to a complete stranger and not the one I would like to? Why is it good? How is it supposed to make me happy?”

Ohh. OHH! Starlight has never thought that Starscream would find somemech he… well, apparently loved, before his Matching. It was not supposed to happen, even if it was just a silly crush… mechlings before their Matching just didn’t get those urges and feelings… but then, when had his Star did things like they was expected to happen? The pale blue and gold Seeker sighed.

“You… have somemech? You love a…?” It wasn’t often that Starlight had to struggle to find words. “Who?”

Starscream pouted and his wings went from an angry stretch to a defensive fold.

“What does it matter?”

“I just… I guess, I’d like if you confided in me, Star… so maybe I can help.”

“Well, can you manipulate the matching computers?”

“No, that’s… it is supposed to be impossible. Still, I might be able to help you in other ways.”

“Like what?”

“Like… this mech… is it a Seeker?... can be there with you when your seals are taken. It’s not forbidden, though it’s rare.”

The raw hope shining in Starscream’s smoldering optics made him vow inwardly to arrange it, whatever it took. Whoever this mech was. Because, for all his hopeful look, Starlight had noticed that Starscream had not divulged a designation and wasn’t looking as though he wanted to.

“He can?”

“I’ll make sure he can, Star. I want you to be happy. And so is your Sire, he just as hopeless at showing it as you are.”

“I still hate this… stupidity. This matching. Why do I have to go through it? Because it’s tradition?”

Because, no, one cannot forget just how much Starscream hated tradition since he got his second frame and how loudly and clearly he communicated it to everyone willing to listen. Or not.

“It’s tradition and it’s law. You can refuse the one chosen for you, but it’s frowned upon in our class.”

“I know, and it’s absolutely idiotic. A commoner, anymech on Cybertron can refuse their match if they are not comfortable with it, but because we’re nobles, we can’t?”

“You can, my Star… but it’s not considered polite or prudent. If it is another noble, we might alienate their clan by a refusal. If it is a commoner, the tabloids chew you out for being elitist and we get another lesson from the High Priest. After Slipstream, it would look especially bad now. But you know this, Star…”

Starscream pouted and his wings stretched in a slightly rude way. 

“Because she got to do it anyway.” He sneered and the wing twitch was definitely rude this time. 

Starlight rapped a wingtip lightly. “None of that where I can see it!”

“Sorry…” He relaxed his wings with an effort.

“Slipstream had an excuse. That mech was really rude.”

“And let’s not forget that femmes can get away with a lot more than mechs…”

“Maybe, maybe not. Slipstream is not an average femme for that matter…But anyway. Will you tell me who it is, Star?”

Starlight noted that his creation was nervous, which didn’t happen very often. If ever. Starscream turned away and his wings trembled.

“Sire would never approve…” he mumbled.

Starlight lifted a skeptic brow plate. After Starscream choose two older Seekers and commoners to boot for his trine, then went to Iacon for their Academy and became a scientist, he thought nothing could surprise Steelsong any more about their eldest Creation. And his mate didn’t even know about Star’s hobby of visiting Kaonian gladiator-matches… he just hoped that it wasn’t a crush on a certain, now former gladiator, because that would really complicate matters…

“Well, I’m not required to share any information with him and I won’t do it until and unless it is really necessary. Like, if you want to bond with him then I will, but you should expect that. But up till then… I would be honored if you trusted me.”

Starscream chewed his lips for an eternally long breem before he spoke up, whispering a designation.

Starlight tried his level best not to laugh. He thought he succeeded. Then he promised his silly Creation to help him bring this mech to Vos, if he himself promised to stay in the city for the Matching. Then he went to inform his mate about the proceedings and the Council about where they could put their old-fashioned ideas. Soon enough every fire was put out and every room in the Aerie was silent and peaceful once again - not to mention every plan put to motion – and he could relax once again. 

And really. Matching times have always been fun. This one would not be different and his Star will see it too.


	2. Revelations

_Upscale café in Vos, with noble Seeker patrons covertly staring at a trio of Seekers at one table._

Starscream might have been a bad sport about it, but he stayed in Vos, much to the delight of Skywarp and Thundercracker, who usually saw very little of their future Trine-leader, unless they visited him in Iacon. Even less were they able to have fun with him. While they were not legally his trine-mates, they couldn’t attend most of the nobles’ parties that he was required to go and Starscream was not the easiest Seeker to convince to ditch his duties, relax and have fun. They tried to surprise him at the Academy a few times, but he wasn't always enthusiastic about those visits either. Thundercacker wasn't surprised – Skywarp and lab equipment mixed like oil and water and throw Starscream into that mix... well. Explosive.

But the week leading up to the night of the Matching, Starscream was home in Vos, he was free, and he wasn’t studying for exams or holed up in a lab somewhere… and Thundercracker and Skywarp made sure to use this opportunity to the fullest. From dragging him to sky-races, where he could win and trounce all contestants soundly and put him in good mood, through taking him - loudly protesting but still coming – to shopping trips where they bought all sorts of silly things for each other, till bars and cafés where he could indulge his sweet denta and try all Skywarp’s favourite high-grades… and Starlight secretly encouraged them to do it, even helping out the two poorer Seekers financially so they could indulge Starscream to their sparks’ content. 

The matter of the Matching was mentioned a few times, the topic picking up in earnest during one night while they sat at a table in Skycorso, a fashionable, new café near the center of Vos, in a tower offering a good vista of the town, glittering around and below them, with the open sky above complementing the experience. Skywarp was loudly telling his pretty average story of being with another Seeker and doing the deed, so nothing special, nothing to be afraid of, it is just… another kind of an experience. 

“Better learn how to do it with a stranger, so you won’t fumble with your true love one orn, ehh, Star?”

Starscream blushed pretty easily for his dark face and Skywarp poked him in a tense wing, nearly sloshing his cube all over it.

“Watch it, you moron!”

The wingtip poked back an Skywarp sprayed the café table with energon as he laughed. 

“Hey, that’s… that tickles! Star! Stop it…! Ahhahhhaaaa…”

Thundercracker’s last vorn’s story was a lot more interesting, not to mention funny as Pit, but the kid was by chance nearby in the café they were sitting in and the blue Seeker didn’t want to embarrass him by telling his whole story aloud to whom was one orn to be their Winglord. Seekers from distant colonies were strange and these even more so. Being raised fully by grounders… Starscream couldn’t imagine it. No Seeker should be raised without older ones to teach them everything. He was not much for traditions, but Seekers were still different than grounders, so it shouldn’t happen at all. As for his own matching, well, his pale face blushed much better than Starscream’s dark one…

“I was such an idiot then and he was my direct superior, so it was really, I mean really awkward…”

“Hey, TC, it’s kinda hard to imagine you as a mechling! Sometimes I think you were born this big and serious and all responsible as slag.”

Starscream snorted into his cube, while Thundercracker frowned at Warp. 

“I grew up like all mechs do. I mean, all, except you.”

“Yeah, Warp, it’s not Thunder who is strange, but you who refused to become an adult and still embarrass us every time.”

“Well, yeah, I hate to be boring. Or bored.”

“So, instead of being boring, you embarrass yourself, how is that any better?”

“I have fun? You know, that silly, good thing, neither of you know how to have?”

“Warp, you have no shame.”

“No, I refuse to have shame. You both worry far too much what others think of you. I don’t. I do whatever I like to do and anyone can go and slag themselves who disapprove.”

Thundercracker sighed, like he very often did when the topic came up and sipped from his drink. But Starscream frowned, thinking over his sillier trinemate’s words while he absentmindedly nibbled on a treat. Wasn’t it what he had always wanted… but never quite got? And yes, he did what he wanted to a lot of time, even against his Sire’s wishes or the Council’s opinion… but still, he was always conscious of their disapproval and… and yes, it hurt to see Steelsong frown and purse his lips and exhort him for one reason or other… which was most of the reason he stayed away from Vos. In Iacon, it was a lot better. Nobody gave a damn at what he was doing – or if he did something good, like a spectacular paper or a stellar score on an exam, then he was applauded an envied. So, yeah, Warp might had a point there, or two. Starscream glanced at his silly would-be-trinemate again. It was unusual for him to be what spurred him to action, but, well...

“So... you say that I shouldn't care what others say and do what I want to?”

Skywarp stared back at him with his mouth open, obviously surprised that his words were actually taken into consideration. Even Thundercracker was surprised, glancing from one of them to the other. Skywarp, of course recovered fast and a huge grin split his faceplates.

“Sure, Star! Whatever you want!”

Thundercracker was less than enthusiastic.

“Warp, it's not always that easy...”

But Starscream cut him off, determination written into every line of his frame. What he said made them Thundercracker spray the mouthful of his energon everywhere...

“I want to interface with you. The two of you. Before the Matching.” He slashed a servo in front of him, cutting off their protests. “You are my trine. Will be, anyway. It's far more... logical than to interface with a complete stranger, whom I don't trust and don't like.”

Skywarp was a bit slow to realize what he had done, but Thundercracker wasn't and his pale faceplates paled even further. The Winglord would rip out their wings if they let Starscream – much less help him! - in this. And then he would let his Consort shred the rest of their frames. 

“Star...” Thundercracker couldn't even begin to say what he thought and Starscream didn't wait him to find his words.

“I won't have a stranger take my seals!”

"But Star... didn't you say that Starlight will help... _him_... to be there? Didn't you say that you want him to be your first time?"

Thundercracker would take any excuse, literally any not to acquiesce Starscream in this. To do so would be worse than suicide, even if Skywarp couldn't see it yet. It wasn't that he didn't want his would-be-trineleader, no. That only made it harder to resist Starscream's spur-of-the-moment idea and be sensible. The blue Seeker forced his wings back up and poked Skywarp hard enough to hurt, so he wouldn't say something spurring Star further.

Starscream pouted and frowned back at him, dark mood making his beautiful wings sag behind his back.

"I think he just said that to calm me down and make me stay... the more I research, the more I see that it is simply... not done. And I hate this stupid idea of... doing it with a stranger."

"Done or not done, the Winglord's name can make a lot of things happen, Star. Starlight would not lie to you."

Starscream shrugged, scowled and turned away, crossing his servos over his cockpit. A posture, Thundercracker knew all too well, down to the stiffly held wings - and dreaded equally.

"Star, please... don't shut us out. I'm trying to..."

"... _help?_ " the blue seeker winced at the acidic tone. Skywarp glanced from one of them to the other, out of his depth and unsure if he should say something. Starscream didn't even glance at him as he continued to snap at Thundercracker. "I guess you'd prefer a naive, pliant little Seekerling rather than me, is that it...?"

He wasn't even all that wrong, Thundercracker knew deep down. He was pretty dominant too and though he knew his place in the trine of the Crown Prince, it did show sometimes. But it still hurt that Starscream didn't trust him at least a little. Or considered what his sudden idea meant to them in terms of consequences.

"Star, please... I'd love to and you must know it. But we can't... "

"So that's it, doesn't it? Much as Warp brags to do whatever we want to do, you're simply afraid of my Sire. Slipstream could defy him and noone did anything but Primus forbid that I deviate from the norm a nanometer?!?"

"Slipstream is not a Crown Prince and doesn't have every tabloid from Tarn till Iacon wanting to write juicy stories about her . And your Carrier wants to help you to deviate as much as..." - Thundercracker hesitated, but plunged on - "... possible."

Skywarp had finally caught on and up - Thundercracker was sending him pointed glances and quite a few forceful pings that helped - and slid closer to the still scowling Starscream, stroking gently a nervously twitching wing.

"Star... so what if that stupid seal is... gone? You are our trine-leader. No matter who said whatnot and who does whatever. Of course we want you. We will have lots of fun, umm... later."

“After that stupid stranger takes my seals.”

“Ummm... everyone's seals are gone that way...” Skywarp didn't really get what was wrong with it. “I didn't know that Seeker before and it was still good. We still meet sometimes and do... well, stuff.”

“Yeah, mine was a bit awkward at first, because of his rank,” Thundercracker chimed in, and he joined Skywarp in soothing the tension out of white wings. “but a very good experience for all that.”

Starscream's frown smoothed a little and his at least uncurled his arms from their defensive position. He gnawed on his lips for a klik before his next words came out rushing.

“You won't consider me... less for that...?”

“Less for... what...?” Skywarp froze into the statue of incomprehension.

“What? NO! Of course not!”

Where on Cybertron did that come from, Thundercracker wondered. There was never any stigma or such on the lack of seals as far as he knew and he knew quite a lot about other cities' customs and traditions. Well, maybe...

“Star, please... where did you get this idea? I cannot express how wrong it is, but who told you this? Not... _him_ , right?”

Starscream glanced at their incredulous faces and his tension relaxed by a few more notches. Even he had to see how honestly bewildered they both were.

“N-no... of course not him. He is... he never talks about interfacing. So it's not true..?” His grimace wasn't happy about it but he continued. “I'm not sure who, but...”

Suddenly his optics hardened like frozen fire and his wing shot up so fast, it nearly cut Thundercracker's servo. His next words were nearly shrieked, drawing quite a few glances to them from nearby tables.

“Those good-for-nothing scions!” He looked ready to shoot somemech right there, red optics flaming in fury. “They pranked me!!!”

Slag. Thundercracker winced. The information was a bit sparse but his imagination could fill the gaps. A lone Seeker in Iacon Academy where a lot of bored and cruel noble-born grounders saw him as a threat to their position and renown? He had heard enough about it for the last vorn since Star started studying there. It would be just the kind of thing he could imagine them to do.

“Ohhh, Star... you shouldn't believe those spiteful fools.”

Starscream wasn't one easily calmed at the best of times. Long claws slowly, inexorably closed into a fist, like he imagined somemech's throat cabling among them. 

“I know that now!” He snapped at the blue Seeker, lips curling nastily. “But they will see my revenge when this slag is all over, I swear!”

“We will help you if you need us.” Thundercracker was furious at those bots as well on Star's behalf. They very nearly ruined something that should be... fun and enjoyable and also caused them all problems. For a prank it was a really mean one.

"Yeah, Star, just tell me what you plan for them!" Skywarp was naturally already enthused with the prospect of - sanctioned! - revenge pranks. But he also betrayed somewhat unusual empathy as well. "And we don't  think you are less than anymech, seals or not. It's stupid anyway. Those idiots lose their seals the same way - the Lottery is compulsory for anymech, anywhere!"

"Yes... of course..." Starscream appeared surprised."They do..."

He glanced at them and a ghost of a smile appeared on his lipplates.

"I'd still love it to be with you or... him... but well. It doesn't matter I suppose."

Thundercracker exvented the air he wasn't even aware of holding and exchanged a happy glance with Skywarp. Crisis averted. For now. Because with Starscream, it was never a sure or a long-lasting state, so they should enjoy it while it lasted.

"Both can come afterwards and will be just as enjoyable. And I still think that your Carrier will manage to arrange him to be there. He wants the best for you, Star, just as we do."

Starscream's glance and wings were not quite optimistic about that, but it was still better than half a joor ago.

“We'll see.”

\------------------------------------------

_Iacon Academy main laboratory_

Skyfire turned to his left, already tilting to show his datapad to seek out a second opinion, when he realized with a frustrated sigh that his usual lab partner was not there. Hasn't been there for orns in fact and that was unusual from the driven, almost maniac Seeker, who only ever took breaks when his future trinemates visited and not for long then either. The shuttle supposed he could ask any of the others in the lab, but he got used to the always acidic, but also always clever and ingenious input only Starscream could provide. He understood though, that as a prince of Vos he would have duties and with his Matching coming up, it was natural for the Seeker to stay in Vos. Nevertheless, he missed the smaller jet fiercely, both in the lab and outside of it. The lab was certainly quieter without him, like he was alone in it. Starscream filled a place with his presence even when he was silent. 

Standing there hesitantly with the datapad and his equations on it, immersed with fond thoughts about his lab partner – and nothing more, much to his chagrin, but Skyfire has never quite gathered the courage to ask him out for... a date or something, especially since he came to know the jet's future trine and the blue one's glower discouraged him further - the shuttle was surprised to see the notification for a message coming through from his terminal. That was only for very important messages... maybe Starscream forgot something about his own experiments...? 

But the message was not from Starscream. Skyfire had to sit down and read it through three more times before he could really believe what his optics saw. Even longer to wrap his processor about it. In the end he finished up his experiments, notified the faculty for a few orns of private absence and a joor later he was taking off from Iacon's smaller airfield, the one used by sentient fliers. With his flight plan filed and he on his way, Skyfire allowed himself a tiny bit of speculation and a budding little hope. Starlight was extremely polite and circumspect in the message, but it was definitely about Starscream's Matching and though he couldn't imagine how even a Winglord's Consort could get word of a Match not yet done, but his invite – an order really, but worded very politely and deferentially – implied things that made Skyfire's processor swim. 

His flight path might have been a little wobbly because of that.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> One of the reasons, this story was put on hold was that I wanted to write Thundercracker's story first, because it is mentioned here. But that one is coming together even worse, so I decided to cut the story from their conversation and have him only mention it. I still plan to write that too, but now the muses were sufficiently bribed for this one and I'm happy about it anyway. :-)


End file.
